<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I (Don't) Hate You by ArteaCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279044">I (Don't) Hate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus'>ArteaCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Not Shippy, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, because thats gross, but brother instead of friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wh- I- Why are your eyes so red?” Roman stammered, and only after he’d spoken did he realize how dumb of a question that was. He started to backtrack, but Remus stopped him with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“Dunno, why are your eyes so green?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I (Don't) Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>un-beta'd!</p><p>hello hello welcome to a very short fic but , in my opinion , cute as all hell</p><p>TECHNICALLY this should have gone in my oneshots fic, but idk?? typically my fics tend to do better as stand-alones and this one i really liked and so i made it go out on its own</p><p>this is NOT r//m//r//m and if any of yall try to portray it as such i will steal your fuckin kneecaps &lt;3</p><p>the prompts that were given to inspire this were: <br/>6. “Why are your eyes so red?” <br/>13. “If I told you I hate you, what would you do?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was relaxing in his room, Disney music in his ears and fairy lights glittering prettily against his ivory walls, when he heard a loud <em>crash!</em> that thoroughly threw off his entire self-care day.</p><p>He thought perhaps he could just ignore it, maybe it was a one-time thing, when another, louder crash followed by something hitting the mirror on his wall so hard it almost fell <em>off </em>made him jerk upright off his bed, red silk robe falling off and revealing his plush white pajama pants.</p><p>Immediately based on the location of the sound, he knew the culprit.</p><p>“Remus!” Roman shouted in frustration, gathering his robe up and pulling it back over his shoulders. “You <em>know </em>what today is!”</p><p>He pulled off the curtain that hid his mirror from view, the heavy red velvet material falling to the ground. Inside he could see the familiar sickly green and black color scheme of his brother’s bedroom, but funnily enough, Remus himself couldn’t be seen.</p><p>Roman scrunched his face up in confusion, and was going to turn away and go back to laying in bed, when he heard something.</p><p>A sniffle.</p><p>His entire body tensed up and he clenched his jaw.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. He couldn’t just <em>leave </em>if Remus was upset because <em>one</em>, an upset Remus was a destructive Remus, and <em>two</em>, his conscious just wouldn’t allow him to knowingly turn his back on someone who was sad. Even if it <em>was</em> his rat of a brother. </p><p>So, he sighed, and stepped through the mirror.</p><p>Immediately he regretted his decision as he stepped on something that squelched unpleasantly beneath his foot, his stomach churning uncomfortably at both not knowing <em>what</em> it was he stepped on and the overwhelming smell that hit him the moment he passed the safety of the barrier separating them.</p><p>“Remus?” Roman forced out, squinting his eyes through the darkness of his room, trying to see his brother’s usual (literal) glittery self. </p><p>Instead of glitter, though, he saw Remus, balled up on his own bed (the only <em>clean </em>thing about his room, thank <em>god</em>), his entire body trembling. Instead of his frilly Duke outfit, or even his ‘birthday suit’, Remus was wearing a pair of fuzzy grinch pajama pants that Roman had gifted him on his birthday, and a yellow-and-black sweater; Janus’ Christmas sweater, to be exact. </p><p>Or, better known to Roman as Remus’ comfort clothes.</p><p>His shoulders drooped and he crept his way towards Remus on the bed, avoiding the weird stains and clumps of shiny, wet stuff on the floor (at <em>least</em> he didn’t have carpet in his room, or this would be a lot more unpleasant), and paused at his bedside.</p><p>“Remus?” Came Roman’s soft whisper, trying not to startle his older brother. He was all too aware of what happened on the rare occasion Remus got startled- his head throbbed just thinking about it, and he hoped Remus’ morning star wasn’t within reach.</p><p>Remus either heard him coming or had made a sound to get his attention on purpose, because rather than startle, he just mumbled into his pillows, “What?”</p><p>“I-” Roman faltered, suddenly feeling a little silly, “Well, you seemed upset, so…”</p><p>Remus scoffed, and when he lifted his head, Roman was shocked to see his eyes were a vibrant, almost <em>angry</em> color of scarlet.</p><p>“Wh- I- Why are your eyes so red?” Roman stammered, and only after he’d spoken did he realize how dumb of a question that was. He started to backtrack, but Remus stopped him with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“Dunno, why are your eyes so green?”</p><p>“<em>Green</em>?” Roman repeated in surprise; last he checked, his eyes were just as chocolate brown as everyone else’s- but then again, last he checked, so were Remus’.</p><p>Remus gestured towards the pieces of broken glass on his floor, presumably what had crashed earlier. “Look and see.”</p><p>Sure enough, when Roman peeked in to see his reflection, his eyes were as green as Remus’ sash, a sparkly emerald color that looked so out of place on his body that it sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>He turned his attention back to Remus when the older twin began to speak.</p><p>“Ever since I revealed myself to Thomas we’ve been getting <em>closer</em>,” Remus’ tone was almost <em>sorrowful</em>, “First the mirror shows up, a door connecting our rooms,” And boy, did Roman remember the day <em>that </em>appeared- luckily he had clothes on, because Remus had just waltzed right through after Roman exited the shower and had scared the living daylights out of him, “<em>Then </em>the wall that separated our sides of the Imagination started to crumble,” The wall was actually placed there unconsciously, when they were younger, but was certainly made to keep them out of each other’s spaces- now that it’d fallen, the dark side of the Imagination was bleeding into the light side, and vice versa, and these days it was harder to keep track of where the border really <em>was</em>, “And <em>then </em>we start to feel each other’s pain and emotions,” The first time Roman had felt the adrenaline rush followed by a surging pain run through his body was honestly terrifying until Remus came running in with a dragon tooth embedded in his shoulder, “<em>And now</em> our eyes change color to reflect the other. When does it end, Roman? <em>Will </em>it? Or will we continue to become closer and closer until we fuse and become <em>him </em>again?”</p><p>The ‘<em>him</em>’, of course, he was referring to, was the original Creativity- The King, as they call him- the one that existed when Thomas was a toddler, the one that had split in twain due to Thomas’ growing up to spawn the twins.</p><p>Roman cringed, and he just sat at Remus’ bedside in silence, twiddling his thumbs, for he truly had no answer. He wasn’t sure what was going on, wasn’t sure if it was going to end; maybe The King <em>would </em>come back, for all they knew. Privately, Roman hoped that didn’t happen- he liked his brother as he was, and plus, the toll that would have on the others would be catastrophic. </p><p>After a minute of silence, Remus spoke once more.</p><p>“If I told you I hate you, what would you do?”</p><p>Roman blinked in surprise, and jerked his head around to stare at his brother, but Remus was instead glaring at the wall, at the knives that had been embedded in the drywall, paint chipping from previous assaults from various weapons. </p><p>Remus didn’t seem to intend on elaborating further, and Roman shifted uncomfortably in his spot.</p><p>“Well..” He trailed off, trying to come up with a way to answer that lifted the dreary mood a little, “First I’d have to explain to Janus why he was summoned by such a big, fat lie.”</p><p>It worked, a little bit; Remus snorted and kicked Roman in the thigh. “Roman.”</p><p>Seriousness was a strange look on the Duke, and Roman wasn’t so sure he liked it. “Seriously. I know it’s not true, Remus, I..” He shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know. I might throw an offended tantrum and then get knocked on the ground when you get annoyed with me and hit me over the head with a baseball bat. Or I might just say, ‘I hate you too’, and then leave it at that. Or I could just call you out for being a liar and replace your gross deodorant with clean linen scented ones.” Roman fell back onto the bed next to his brother, robe bunching up uncomfortable by his sides. “I guess I wouldn’t know unless the situation cropped up.”</p><p>“Sap,” Remus grumbled, “You’re disgusting. I thought <em>I</em> was the gross brother.”</p><p>Roman cracked a weak grin, and with minimal effort, summoned a banana peel and threw it at Remus’ head. “You are.”</p><p>Remus (much to Roman’s chagrin) let the peel slap onto his face, then proceeded to eat it, grinning at Roman’s groan of complaint.</p><p>Wiping the dried-up tears from his cheeks, Remus rolled over and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Roman’s head, and he sighed, shutting his eyes.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>Roman, getting the hint, took the pillow and (just in case) snapped his fingers to clean it, resting his head on the silk case and felt contentedness rise in him.</p><p>“I hate you too, bro.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please tell me your thoughts and if you liked it!! if you want more PLEAASE come to my tumblr and throw some requests at me ,, my url is Hissceit! </p><p>Either toss me some basic prompts/HCs to turn into ficlets or search through my "101 Fluffy Prompts/50 Angsty Prompts" tags to get a list of basic prompts to request if you cant think of any :)</p><p>thank u for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>